


One Week

by CapriciouslyDoomed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciouslyDoomed/pseuds/CapriciouslyDoomed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No! You are not my friend, and never will be. Congratulations, there is now an excuse to never speak to you again." Huffing, you run a finger through the crimson colour. How the fuck didn't you notice what was going on when you were in the goddamn shower for christ's sake.</p>
<p>"You don't mean that."</p>
<p>"Yes I do, and guess what."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You have just unleashed an entirely new tier of practical jokes. The fucking empire state level of prank wars. And you will be defeated."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user demonoflight

"Terezi Pyrope!" You yell into the phone. Water drips from your tangled hair - conveniently wrapped in a towel - down the back of your neck. "I am going to fucking kill you!"

Laughing rings through the receiver, and for a minute you think that you're going to lose hearing in one ear.

"This isn't funny!" You bark. Hands shaking, you enter your bedroom and take off the towel to look at your new "hair". "How the hell did you even do this?"

She doesn't give an answer. Or at least, you don't hear it. You're too consumed with rage at the fucking bright red mop on your head. There is no way that this could be happening. No way that Terezi Pyrope put a shitload of red food colouring or... or _something_... into your shampoo last night.

"I had some help." The grin is in her voice as Terezi finally replies. "What do you think."

"I think that you've taken this shit way, way too far. Think of a yellow line on the highway. We were standing at the side, on the gravel. But now... You have just entered the fucking gates of hell, my psychotic friend."

"Oh, so I'm your friend now?" She teases you. The fucking nerve of this girl.

"No! You are not my friend, and never will be. Congratulations, there is now an excuse to never speak to you again." Huffing, you run a finger through the crimson colour. How the fuck didn't you notice what was going on when you were in the goddamn shower for christ's sake.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, and guess what."

"What?"

"You have just unleashed an entirely new tier of practical jokes. The fucking empire state level of prank wars. And you will be defeated."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're the one who has always been so obsessed with justice being served." Before either of you can say anything else, you hang up the phone; still infuriated.

Terezi Pyrope has brought on a shitstorm, and whatever happens next... Well, she fucking had it coming.

You decide that it's a better idea stay away from society for at least a couple of hours. If anything, being around people will merely piss you off more at this point. So instead, you think about the conversation you just had with the blind girl.

A war has been declared. Sure, it may seem petty, but she fucking dyed your head red. _Red_. Who the fuck would do something like that?

Oh, right. Terezi would.

Gripping your laptop mouse, you continue to scroll through various forums. Trying to find some way to get this shit out of your hair. But... nothing. Nothing useful, at least.

Meanwhile, Terezi is probably calling up Vriska, laughing like a maniac for the trick working so well. Hell, they're probably coming up with some elaborate plan to get you back already. Two can play at that game.

So you log onto Pesterchum, only sighing when the boy you finally have a need to talk to isn't online. Typical Egbert. Just when he is needed is when he runs off to fuck around. Reaching over, you resolve to just fucking call him like every other sane human would do.

You are the shitty problem solver. It is you.

"Hey, Karkat!" John's enthusiasm rings in your ear and it causes you to flinch. "How are you?"

"Egbert, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I need your help."

"Oh... With what?"

"Terezi Pyrope has initiated a prank war, and I need to get her back."

"Don't you think that's a little... immature?"

"You say that as if I give a fuck." You snap. "Look, all I care about is making her pay."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. What do you want to do to her?"

"You're the one who claims to be the 'pranking master'."

"Well, it's not like I can prank if you don't have any ideas."

The two of you continue bantering like that. Constantly going back and forth until you're both able to formulate a plan. A fucking awesome one that will knock Terezi off of her high horse so quickly that she won't know what hit her.

John brings you the large box before school the next day. Claiming that if you get caught by a teacher, he had nothing to do with it. Apparently he had already gotten into trouble with his various "pranks" enough for the school year. Nodding vigorously, you snatch the box from his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure this will work?"

"Well," John shrugs, "it worked on Dave, and he seemed pretty pissed off afterwards."

"And it won't actually hurt her?" You ask. Sure, you want to embarrass Terezi, but you're not heartless.

He assures you that no, she won't get hurt. Her ego on the other hand...

Victory will be yours.

Later, you watch Terezi approach her locker with Vriska from down the hall. There aren't many students around, but enough to make a spectacle of her.

She's distracted when unlocking the door; discussing something with Vriska very animatedly. Something stupid, you're guessing. That's why, when the locker door finally opens, it's a shock to everyone but yourself as chalk begins spilling out. Boxes and boxes of it, pooling around their feet. There's loud shuffling and clanks as Terezi lets out a gasp of surprise. Her eyes widen and the look of Vriska's face is more than you could ask for. You have to slap your hand over your mouth in order to keep the laughter from slipping out.

"Vantas!" Terezi yells your name and pretty soon you're doubling over. Holy fucking shit sure, you had expected it to be amusing. But never could you have imagined to this extent.

The two girls swat at the colourful, dust-filled air.

"Karkat?" Vriska chokes out, finally able to catch her breath. "He did this?"

"Yes." Terezi lifts one chalk-covered leg which then causes the entire pile to spills outwards. You duck behind the corner when Serket glances in your direction.

"I can't believe him! Why? What could you have possssssssib-"

"I dyed his hair red." The blind girl says into her hands.

"You _what_?"

"I dyed his hair red. He told me that he'd get me back. But THIS. This is how he gets his stupid revenge?"

"Apparently." The taller of the girls bends over to pick up a piece of it, only to throw it back at the ground.

"Well, the prosecutor can't allow this. Now when there are so many witnesses."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Karkat thought that he could try to break my spirit. It's going to take more than that."

Oh no.

"Just tell me what you're getting at here, because by the sound of it, I'm going to want in on this plan."

Oh shit no.

"I will end him."

Your eyes widen at the declaration. Fuck, this isn't what you wanted. It was just a way to get back for a horrible prank.

You nearly feel bad for for it. But every time the sense of regret begins to form in your gut, you catch a look at your reflection. A teenage boy with alarmingly red hair staring back.

No, this is what she deserved.

The thought of Vriska helping, though. That's what unsettles you. It gives a rising sense of panic. Terezi isn't heartless. She just chases after justice and punishment. Vriska, however.

Vriska doesn't always have boundaries.

The rest of the morning is spent overwhelmed with paranoia. She could strike at any moment, and you know that. That's why, at lunch, when Terezi approaches your table you nearly jump a foot in the air.

"Hey Karkat." She smiles sweetly. Too sweetly.

"What do you want?" You growl.

"Someone is feeling pretty crabby today." She moves to sit in the empty seat across from you. You take a bite from your sandwich while glaring at her as menacingly as possible. Meanwhile, she seems completely unfazed. Probably because she can't even fucking see it, and you're just wasting your time. Stupid blind privileges. "I don't want anything but to talk to you."

"Bullshit."

"What's up with you, anyway?" Her tone is amazingly gentle. More so than you've heard before. Setting a hand on yours, if Terezi could be staring at you right now, she would. "I'd think that you'd be pleased with your prank from this morning."

"Oh, I am." You assure her. "I'm just waiting for you to make your move."

Terezi lets out a long sigh. Standing up, she walks around the table; cane clinking as it hits the legs. Eventually she makes her way to behind you. Slender hands rest on your shoulders, and pretty soon her breath is in your ear.

"You're just being paranoid." She laughs as your face heats up, and suddenly that whole blind privilege thing is a fuckton more convenient.

Doing your best not to squirm and shrug her off, you open your mouth to speak. However, no sound comes out. Instead, you end up nearly choking on unspoken words.

"No, I'm not." You’re finally able to mutter once she has her claws off of you. Terezi simply hums along in sarcastic agreement before walking away.

The moment her presence is gone, you relax and allow yourself to slouch in your seat. Maybe that was it. Her prank all along was to simply screw with you. Make you appear to be some sort of lunatic in front of all your peers. You're just about to finish eating when Sollux appears beside you.

"Took you long enough." You grumble, not bothering to look up.

"Sorry. Didn't want to interrupt you and the 'miss'."

"Shut up."

"We all know that's why you're doing this."

"Except it's not!" You fire back defensively. "I just want to get back at her-"

"For what, exactly?"

"For this!" Your hands pull at the crimson that is your face. "For fucking doing this to me out of nowhere!"

All Sollux does is shake his head at you disbelievingly. It causes you to lean forward until your forehead hits the table with a loud thump.

  
\------

  
The next Monday, Terezi takes your phone in the second floor girl's washroom.   
  
On Tuesday, you empty out the entirety of her locker, leaving nothing but more chalk.  
  
Wednesday is something new. She is nowhere to be found all day, and thank fucking god because you aren't sure if you can handle keeping up your guard for much longer. However, the relief is gone the moment you see your car. Completely covered with that "Snow in a can" shit you hate so much.  
  
Thursday is your day, and you spend it by changing her ringtone to something rather... inappropriate. And then... Then you spam text her from Sollux's phone in class.  
  
Friday you're nearly ready to give up. By the end of the day, she hasn't done anything yet. Completely ignored you. And you remain paranoid for the entire time. Constantly jumping at quick movements, and cursing like a madman. Whenever someone tries to approach you about this, you're reaction only turns suspicious.   
  
"Why? Does Terezi want to know how I'm holding up?" You ask Sollux, when he brings it up at your locker at the end of the day.  
  
"No. Not everything has to be about Terezi, you know."  
  
"I- I never said that it did."  
  
"Whatever." He shrugs, and reaches into his back pocket to grab something. A small piece of folded up paper.  
  
It's against your better judgement, but at this point you honestly don't know what the fuck you have to lose. "What's that?" You ask.  
  
"Speaking of Terezi. She wanted me to give you a message." Unfolding the paper and holding it at eye level, Sollux's voice teases you while reading. "She says to get your stubborn ass to her house tonight. She wants to speak with you."  
  
"About what, exactly?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He shrugs, "But she did say that if you don't, she'll just go to your house."  
  
"Okay. Whatever."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"Of course not." You voice is full of venom. "Why the hell would I do something like that? It's probably a trap. A stupid one, at that. I mean, does she really think that I'll just up and go to her place in the middle of this mess?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Well, no. I'm not falling for her shitty tricks."  
  
You wait for Sollux to challenge you on the matter, but overall he just seems... Apathetic. Probably tired of the entire ordeal by now. Rolling your eyes, you snatch the paper from his hands; muttering a "give me that" before putting it in your locker. You give the taller boy a menacing glare before he can question your actions.  
  
Because, honestly, you aren't even sure why you took it. So you convince yourself that, yes, you'll throw it out on your way home. No point in keeping the piece of garbage around anyway.  
  
By the time you're walking down the street, it's obvious that you're far too busy to deal with that shit, and simply resolve to do it once you get home. That way, you'll have plenty of time to do the important shit in your life. Out of sight, out of mind.  
  
That night in your room, the note is still with you. Fucking haunting your person like some sort of ghost. It's just a piece of goddamn paper. Why do you have any emotional attachment to it in the first place?  
  
Not that you do.  
  
Because you totally don't.

\-----

  
  
It isn't until just after eleven that you get a message from Terezi on Pesterchum, asking you to go over to her house. You promptly inform her that, there is no way in hell that you're leaving your house this late just to go see her. However, you do also tell her that if she wants to see you so badly, she can get her ass over here.  
  
You can practically hear the sigh she gives through her "F1N3. >:[".  
  
Not twenty minutes later you see a car pull over from your spot on the porch. Terezi climbs out of the passenger seat, and it isn't long until the driver is leaving.  
  
"Who was that?" You ask, meeting her in the middle of the driveway.  
  
"Vriska. But that isn't important. I'm here to play my round."  
  
"What?"  
  
Terezi gives you a smile. "I didn't get to prank you at school today, so I will now. Not to mention that you didn't come over like I asked."   
  
She drops her cane and it hits the ground with a clatter.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to-"   
  
Before you can finish your sentence, Terezi pulls you forward; mouth crashing into yours. Your eyes widen and you let out a noise of surprise that will definitely be denied later because holy fucking shit she's kissing you. Her grip on your shirt loosens before one hand slides up to run through your hair.  
  
A small moan escapes your lips when the two of you finally pull away. Just enough to breathe. Terezi grins, and before you know it you're smiling back.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Un-fucking-believable." Trying to grumble, your voice betrays you. So you simply pull her in for another kiss.


End file.
